Pretty Little Paige
by EliMiShaw
Summary: Petit OS Paily. Entrez dans les pensées de Paige McCullers... (Résumé fait sans grande inspiration).


**Hello tout le monde !**

**Comme promis un petit OS Paily ! Celui-ci se passe lors de l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 et suit le cours de la série bien évidement.**

**Paily est mon couple préféré dans cette petite merveille qu'est cette série (ce n'est pas un secret pour les gens qui me connaissent ) ) et je trouve que le personnage de Paige est l'un des plus intéressant. En effet, cette fille à de multiples facettes (que j'adore) et donc écrire cet OS a été juste génial car j'ai pu en explorer certaines. C'est pourquoi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Juste une petite chose, les fans de Maya, d'Alison et d'Emaya, abstenez-vous parce que vous allez rentrer dans la tête de ma petite Paige d'amour !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Journal d'une femme en prison. Ça pouvait faire bien comme titre pour mon premier livre quand on m'aurait arrêté pour meurtre. Parce que j'allais faire un meurtre oui. Ça faisait des semaines que ce type tournait autour de ma petite amie. Des semaines pendant lesquelles ces deux-là se rapprochaient. Oh oui il pouvait faire croire qu'il aimait Jenna, au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la brune, ma brune. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aborder tout le temps, de lui proposer des sorties, de la toucher,… Mais là… Il avait passé le point de non-retour. J'allais le tuer !

Revenons un peu en arrière… Non, revenons beaucoup en arrière. Tout d'abord si vous me laissiez me présenter. Je suis Paige McCullers. Oui, sans doute aurais-je du le préciser plus tôt mais je devais laisser parler ma rage avant de parler de choses sans importance comme de mon prénom. Ce type dont je parlais se nommait Nate St Germain. Il était nouveau à Rosewood et je le détestais déjà. Je l'avais détesté dès que j'avais appris qui c'était. Le cousin de Maya…

Maya ? L'ex de ma petite amie. Une droguée qui lui avait pourri la vie. Enfin, mon amante ne le voyait pas comme ça bien sûr... Elle avait le chic pour tomber amoureuse de salopes qui mourraient par la suite… Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil ce que je venais de dire… Après tout, personne ne méritait de finir enterré vivant, aussi méchant était-il. Prenez Alison Dilaurentis par exemple. Cette fille était un poison. Elle vous pourrissait la vie comme elle vous disait bonjour. J'en avais bavé avec elle et je devais avouer que sa mort ne m'avait pas vraiment attristé. Cependant, malgré ce que les amies d'Emily pouvaient penser je ne l'avais pas tuer.

Emily ? Vous ne savez pas de qui il s'agit ? Sans doute de la fille la plus belle de ce monde. Grande, brune aux cheveux longs, le teint ambré, une silhouette qui vous faisait rêver, des yeux qui vous faisaient tomber amoureux dès le premier regard, oui, ma petite amie avait décidément tout pour plaire. Enfin, j'en oubliais de préciser sa gentillesse, sa générosité, sa fidélité son courage, sa force,… Je ne savais même pas ce qu'une fille comme elle faisait avec moi.

Notre histoire n'avait pas été la plus simple du monde. Vous savez, comme dans les contes. Elles tombèrent follement amoureuse, ne se quittèrent plus, se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Non non, loin de là. Je devenais raide-dingue d'elle, ne pensais plus qu'à elle, la laissait envahir mes pensées et mes rêves,… N'acceptant pas d'éprouver des sentiments pour une fille je faisais de sa vie un enfer, essayant même de la noyer une fois… Mon dieu, pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Jusqu'au jour où je prenais mon courage à deux mains et que je l'embrassais dans sa voiture. Ce fut le début de tout. Elle sut les sentiments forts que j'éprouvais pour elle et se rapprocha de moi comme j'espérais qu'elle le ferait.

A ses côtés, je vivais dans un rêve. C'était parfait, je voyais la vie en rose, en bleu, en vert, en rouge, en arc-en-ciel ! Mais comme dans tout rêve il fallait bien se réveiller un jour. Le rêve prit fin quand elle me demanda de faire mon coming-out. Chose impossible. Je n'étais pas prête. Si mes parents l'apprenaient… Non, ce n'était pas envisageable à ce moment, elle devait me prendre comme je l'étais ou partir… C'est ce qu'elle fit. Je veux dire, me quitter. Elle rencontra une fille. Une fille qui était, au départ, sensé m'aider à m'accepter comme j'étais. Salope ! Elle avait bien caché son jeu ! Bref, les deux s'étaient mise ensemble jusqu'à ce que –A s'en mêle et les fasse rompre.

-A ? Un/Une/Des malades qui s'attaquent à Em' et ses amies en les harcelant de messages menaçants. Assez flippant non ? Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, en fait je voulais vous parler de Maya. En effet, sans cette fille il n'y aurait pas son cousin et sans son cousin je ne raconterai pas cette histoire. Donc Maya St Germain, la première copine de ma petite amie, fit son retour en ville peu de temps après et Emaya… C'était reparti pour un tour !

Eurk, je ne supportais vraiment pas de les voir ensemble. Sentiment assez bizarre puisque à cette époque je me rapprochais d'une fille assez sympa nommée Shana. Une nageuse comme Emily et moi. Métisse comme Maya et Nate avec un corps de rêve elle aussi. Mais ce n'était pas Emily… Au fond de moi je savais que j'étais toujours amoureuse de la brune mais je préférais ne pas y penser, regardant avec dégout les deux jeunes filles s'embrasser au parc puis partant, la tête basse.

Puis, un jour, Maya prit la fuite. Une seconde fois. Décidément cette fille était la pro pour se barrer comme ça, elle avait déjà abandonné Emily une fois quand elle était allé en cure de désyntox à cause de la fumette et qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et maintenant elle recommençait ! Enfin, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, si elle voulait tout gâcher à chaque fois elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! Comment je savais toutes ses infos ? Une amoureuse transie savait toujours tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la personne qu'elle aimait…

J'essayais alors de nouveau de me rapprocher d'elle. J'avais fait mon coming-out maintenant, tout le monde savait que j'étais gay, nous pouvions être ensemble comme nous aurions dû l'être si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide à l'époque ! Elle me repoussa. Une fois. Deux fois, me disant qu'elle préférait que l'on soit amie. La bonne excuse celle-là ! J'avais été conne avec elle, ses désirs étaient alors des ordres, je devais me rattraper.

La tragédie mit fin à leur romance. Maya ne revint pas. Elle fut retrouvée morte dans la nuit qui suivit la petite discussion que j'eu avec Emily, dans laquelle elle me faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne cherchait pas de relation amoureuse pour le moment. Cela me fit mal pour elle. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert avec la perte d'Alison, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Je voulais trouver un moyen de l'aider, d'être là pour elle mais elle me repoussait à chaque fois. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'envola pour l'Afrique faire un voyage humanitaire et que je ne la revis pas durant les deux mois de vacances. Je décidais donc de sortir avec Shana pour essayer de l'oublier.

Soyons franc, avec Shana ça n'avait pas marché. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour moi. La seule qui l'était revint me voir cette nuit fin août. C'était quelques jours avant la rentrée, je n'avais pas envie de retourner au lycée… Comme tous les ados je pense, entre nous, qui veut retourner en cours en septembre ? Enfin, là n'était pas le sujet… Elle avait frappé à ma porte et donc, vous vous en doutez, j'avais ouvert. A cette heure-ci, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à elle. Elle me sourit sur le palier et se jeta dans mes bras. La femme que vous aimez qui vient vous voir comme ça, génial non ?

- « Em', tu es ivre ? » Demandais-je quand je sentis une légère odeur d'alcool provenir de ses vêtements.

- « Non pas du tout, je suis bien. » Me répondit-elle en mangeant mon t-shirt et avec une voix de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas très bien où il était.

- « Viens, entre. » Lui disais-je alors en l'emmenant avec moi à l'intérieur. »

Un baiser, ça pouvait arriver vite, très vite. Sans que vous ne le voyiez venir, des millions de papillons envahissaient votre bas-ventre. C'était magique ce que l'amour pouvait faire, vous aviez l'impression de rêver. Je l'avais embrassé en retour bien évidement, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça, je la retrouvais à nouveau. Elle reculait son visage du mien, mettant fin au baiser. Je replaçais alors une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et allait lui chercher un verre d'eau en lui soufflant à l'oreille de m'attendre ici.

Chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle ne m'attendit pas et le rêve prit fin à nouveau… Je me rappelais de cette soirée comme si c'était hier… Contrairement à elle qui n'en avait plus aucun souvenir…

J'appris par la suite pour mettre faite avoir aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas été seulement bourrée ce soir-là mais qu'elle avait été droguée. De savoir ça m'avait donné la nausée, je m'en voulais tellement que je ne pouvais plus la regarder en face. J'avais donc commencé à l'éviter. Ce petit jeu de cache-cache de ma part n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Elle sut ce qu'il s'était passé et voulu absolument me présenter des excuses et tout m'avouer. Devant tant de sincérité, j'avais été obligé d'en faire autant et de lui dire ce que je savais concernant la nuit où elle était passé me voir.

Elle partit et me laissa encore une fois. Je pensais que, après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il allait se passer un long moment avant que nous puissions nous reparler. J'avais tords. Le soir même, elle vint me voir et, après un discours comme elle seule pouvait les faire, m'embrassa tendrement. Je l'avais retrouvé. Elle était de nouveau mienne.

Repasser du temps avec elle m'avait permis de rencontrer le nouveau venu, Nate. Une gueule d'ange qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance du tout. Je gardais donc un œil sur lui. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse qu'il passe du temps avec ma petite amie, si passer du temps ensemble leur permettait de faire leur deuil tous les deux cela m'allait mais ce que je vis ce soir-là me rendis folle de rage et me prouva que j'avais eu raison de le surveiller.

Emily et moi étions sensées passer une soirée DVD tranquille toute les deux, je me rendais donc chez elle joyeusement, le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente de la retrouver. Je ne m'attendais en aucun cas à les voir tous les deux, assis sur le porche, en train de s'embrasser.

Comment vous décrire ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là… Tout d'abord mon sourire s'était effacé. Logique ! Ensuite j'avais eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi, cette fille étant mon univers, c'était tout mon monde qui s'écroulait. J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir alors que le repas que nous devions manger était toujours dans le sac que je tenais à la main. Puis j'eu envie de le tuer. Là, maintenant, j'allais m'approcher, les séparer et lui dire d'un ton menaçant :

- « Hey toi, t'approche plus de ma copine ! »

Et là il ne partirait pas car c'était un mec et les mecs étaient idiots et borné. C'était vrai, Emily était gay, GAY ! La définition d'homosexuel dans le dico, il faudra que je la note quand j'écrirais mon livre, pour l'instant je ne l'avais pas en tête. S'il cherchait la bagarre avec moi il l'aurait, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire, plus maintenant. Je lui enverrai ma droite en pleine face, savourant sa mâchoire craquer sous mon poing et lui dirais de partir loin d'ici et de ne plus revenir sinon il aurait à faire à moi et je ne me contenterai pas que d'une seule droite la prochaine fois, je le frapperai à sang… Je serrais les dents et les poings en pensant à ça. J'avais envie de le voir souffrir comme j'étais en train de souffrir à cet instant.

J'aurais pu aussi bien arriver en courant et le ruer de coups. Emily n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié mais elle m'aurait peut-être pardonné au final.

Hey mais attendez ! Si ça se trouvait elle n'aimait pas cela et elle allait le repousser ! Allez, repousse-le Em', fais-le pour moi. Rhaaaa ! Je rageais. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle donc pas ?! Elle aimait l'embrasser ou quoi ?! Peut-être que je devais juste aller la voir, l'arracher à lui et avoir une petite discussion avec elle. En final elle s'excuserait peut-être… J'imaginais la scène dans ma tête. Elle, me faisant ses excuses, disant que c'était lui qui l'avait obligé puis moi, fondant encore complètement pour elle et lui pardonnant. Je passerai alors mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui disant que je l'aime pour la première fois parce que oui, je l'aimais et j'étais sure de ça. Elle me regarderait alors de ses yeux noisettes et me sourirait, me disant qu'elle m'aime elle aussi et que ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir ne se produirait plus jamais et scellerait sa promesse d'un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Voilà ce qui aurait pu se produire si j'étais allé la voir et voilà ce qui aurait été parfait. Au lieu de ça, je tournais les talons et partais, oubliant mes envies de meurtre… Jetant au passage le repas du soir dans une poubelle. Je mettais un grand coup de pied dans celle-ci et m'énervais contre ces grosses boîtes de ferraille en les envoyant valser sur la route. Je rentrais chez moi dépité. La soirée que j'espérais bonne et qui était censé me remonter le moral après mon échec à mes examens de mathématiques ne me procura qu'une immense peine et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues…

* * *

**La fin est un peu triste je vous l'accorde... Mais la suite vous la connaissez, je ne vais pas faire tous les épisodes de Pretty Little Liars, vous savez bien qu'elles se retrouvent et qu'après nous n'entendons plus parler de Nate )**

**En espérant que même si leur compte de fée n'en est pas vraiment un, elles finiront heureuses et auront beaucoup d'enfants hahaha :)**

**C'est maintenant l'heure pour vous de vous lâchez dans les reviews et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Sans avis ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Petit moment de pub, si vous aimez Brittana je vous invite à lire mes autres fictions qui pourraient peut-être vous plaire.**

**A la prochaine mes licornes !**


End file.
